The New Begining
by Smicc
Summary: A vision Changes some lives, MPP( i took out w for a reason) survivor (in other words i just felt like killing him) i suck at summarrys so please read and enjoy! Chapter three up changed rating because of some gay lesbo stuff in this chapter and some late
1. The story changes

Smicc: Hey Smicc and izy here  
Izy: she's at a block on her other hp story so she decided to write this one  
Smicc:Yup!  
Smicc: I don't own Harry Potter how ever i own this theme KIT,SASAMI,ALEXZ,SHAWN,RINI,ANNIE,JESSIE,MARI(NOT THE SAME ONE AS IN MY OTHER STORY),J.B.,THE WOLFIE TWINS(I'VE STILL GOT TO THINK OF THERE REAL NAMES)  
Izy:*claps* she rembers the disclaimer! wow!  
"James! James!" said a red head her green eyes filled with worry and fright as she shook her husband awake. "What's a matter Lil?" asked a tall man his messy black hair sticking up in every direction. "Oh, James! Your safe" said the red head throwing her self into James' arms. "Course I am Lil" said James wrapping his arms around Lily and comforting her not exactly sure what was wrong. "Now, tell me what happened" he said as he lifted her chin up. "I was fast sleep when I had a very bad feeling overtake me then I had a picture come to my mind of what was troubling me…Oh James, You and I were lying dead on the floor and Voldermort was attacking Harry." Said Lily between sobs. "Shh, there there Lily were not dead and Harry's perfectly safe. " said James nodding in the direction of the magical baby monitor that was on lily's night stand. Lily just sat there for a few minutes listening to her baby breathing, wrapped in James' safe arms. "James!" Lily cried out again " I've got that bad feeling again!" said Lily her eyes going blank staring at the calendar. "Lily! Lil!" said James shaking Lily. A few minutes later lily snapped out of her vision. "James!" Lily yelled again. "I'm right here," said James hugging Lily tightly. "James this one was different…it showed a little before we died" said Lily. "Peter was turning us into to Voldermort then we died and Voldermort was attacking Harry and it showed the calendar…the date…it was tomorrow!" said Lily grabbing onto James' shoulders and burring her head in his chest. "James we have to switch secret keepers! Sirius, Remus, Jessie, Annie, anyone!" cried Lily pleadingly. "Okay, okay we'll switch to Remus," said James. He'd never seen Lily more distraught and frightened.  
  
10 yrs. Later  
  
"Mum! Dad! I got it! I got the letter!" cried Harry happily running around the house trying to find anyone in his family to tell. He burst into a room that was all yellow. Yellow sunflower border around the ceiling, yellow bed sheets and comforter, and yellow curtains. Inside the room thought was a ten-year-old girl with flaming red hair like her mothers and her fathers blue greenish eyes. "Kit! Guess what!" cried Harry skipping to the computer where his red headed sister was. "You got your letter," said Kit sarcastically. "Yup!" said Harry not noticing the sarcasm in Kit's voice as he shoved the letter in her face it was on a thick yellowish parchment with green lettering addressed to a Mr. H. Potter at Godric's Hallow. "Harry, Kit! I'm home," said Lily walking in the door and magically putting away the groceries she had brought with her. "Mom!" cried Harry running out of Kit's room and downstairs to the kitchen dancing around his mom excitedly and waving the letter around above his head. "Harry, did Kit leave out the sugar again" said Lily as she was her son dancing in circles around the kitchen which was making Lily very dizzy. "Not that again! I only did it once!" said Harry folding his arms across his chest and staring up at his mother. "Yes, but you where on a sugar high for a month." Said Lily brushing some bangs of his forehead to reveal a lightning bolt scar that had been there since he was 3 months old. Lily remembered it vividly. It had been the night in her vision. Voldermort attacked them. They hadn't finished switching to Remus yet, he took them by surprise. Voldermort kept yelling about a prophecy and hurled a curse at Harry which rebounded off Harry forehead and hitting Voldermort. He disappeared and no one ever knew what happened to him but he hadn't killed or hurt anyone in ten years so not many people worried about him. "Mum!" said Harry waving a hand in front of Lily's face. "Oh, Sorry Harry dear I was just thinking." Said Lily smiling at her son thankful that he was alive and she was there to take care of him, James, and Kit. "Mum! Guess what …I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!!" cried Harry excitedly. "Oh Harry! I'm so proud of you!" said Lily her eyes welling up with happy/proud tears. "See! I told you I didn't eat the sugar!" said Harry smiling at his mothers face. "Were gonna go see a muggle movie tonight called Star Wars! I've heard it's very good," said James coming in the door his broomstick over his shoulder. "Actually, James...Harry got into Hogwarts and I thought maybe a party with some old friends to celebrate was in order." Said Lily showing James the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. "Congratulations Son" said James proudly patting Harry on the back. "Maybe since your birthday is only a week and half away we can have this be a birthday party too." Said James with a smile. "Hey Lil, when you say friends do you mean friends or marauders" asked James. "Marauders" replied Lily with a crafty smile. "Are you sure it's safe?" whispered James. "Look Dumbledore said to keep ties and I'm sure Padfoot will have a few kids and Moony probably have one or two kids, as long as Wormtail doesn't get invited we'll be fine." Said Lily with a small smile. "Besides James I'm sure you miss them as much as I do" finished Lily. "Your right" said James with one of his Marauder smiles which we very rare these days. "I'll send them all owls Right now!" said James running off to find their owl.   
  
Later that night  
  
"Kit, Harry, I 'm going to warn you about dad's friends-" started Lily only to be interrupted by the doorbell and James, Harry, and Kit "yelling their here" and racing to answer the door. Harry and James were very fast, but Kit was faster. As she pulled open the door a tall white man with long black hair greeted her. He looked frightening! Almost like a vampire from one of those muggle horror stories. As suddenly as she opened the door she closed and tried to slink away. Leaving outside a very confused Sirus. "Kit!" said Lily angry. "There's a vampire outside!" stuttered Kit. Lily and James looked at each other and said "Sirus". James answered the door "Padfoot old pal!" said James pounding Sirus on the back. "Prongs!" said Sirus doing likewise. "Lily!" said Sirus picking up lily and swinging her around before setting her down and giving her a hug. "Good to see you too Sirus" said Lily smiling. Meanwhile a tall brunette lady in a purple blouse and khaki jeans was hugging James. "James how good it is to see you!" said the lady. "Good to see you to! So I see you and Sirus got married." Said James with a smile. The Lady nodded and blushed. "Annie!?" cried Lily. "Lily?! Cried the brunette. The both ran across the room embracing in a tight hug. "Oh I've missed you so much!" cried both girls in unison happy tears running down their faces. "See I told you you'd end up with him!" said both girls in unison and fake sarcasm. "Hey!" cried Sirus and James. "Ah, Little James and Little Lily" said Sirus spotting Harry and Kit and walking over to them. "Hi!" said Harry. Kit just stared up at Sirus. "Kit be nice" muttered Harry through his teeth and elbowed Kit in the stomach. Kit flinched slightly and stuttered "hi" before slinging of to the op of the stairs and watching Sirus closely. "Sorry 'bout that she's afraid of Vampires," said Harry apologetically shrugging his shoulders. "And well she kinda thinks you're a vampire" finished Harry.  
  



	2. The Maurders

Smicc: hello! hello! we're back! sorry it took so long!  
izy:this is kinda a short one because she needed to end it there  
Smicc: this i gonna be the last chapter before they get one the hogwarts express  
izy: read and enjoy!   
Smicc: and of course review  
Smicc: Buh bai now!  
izy: Ja ne!  
  
"Sirus? Annie? I know you must have kids by now, where are they" asked James looking out the door. "Uh, they're at summer camp" said Sirus somewhat hesitantly. "Sirus!" said Annie elbowing Sirus in the ribs. Sirus who flinched slightly then continued "Summer school". "Nothing to be ashamed of Padfoot, Kit had to go for a week for misbehaving." Said James ruffling kit's hair as she passed him in the way to the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang again. "Oh no! I'm not answerin' the door ever again!" said Kit rushing out of the room. Everyone started laughing and James opened the door to revel a brown haired man with golden eyes. "Moony" said James, Sirus and Remus all pounding each other on the back. Once they got out of the doorway a blonde haired woman in a light brown t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans came in. "Jess?!" Yelled Annie and Lily. "Annie! Lily!" called the lady in the doorway. They all ran to each other crying and hugging. Two little girls about Kit's age wearing tan smocks over their white t-shirts followed her in playing tag. They both had their tan hair up in braids and were identical too the very last freckle. "Marie, Maury stop playing tag in the house you'll break something." Said Jess. The twins who had started racing around the couch stopped and looked at their mother their golden eyes glittering innocently. "We didn't break nuthin' honest" they said in unison using a finger to trace an 'X' over their hearts. Jess and the twins rolled their eyes. The twins went exploring through the house and Jess went back to chatting with Annie and Lily. Jess looked up. "Remus where's Mari and Dane?" asked Jess. "They must still be outside." Replied Remus. "I'll find 'um" offered Harry. He trudged outside "How could all the kids be girls I hope this Dane kid is a boy" muttered Harry. He wandered into the lawn calling out their names. "Mari, Dane". "Were over here" called a voice that sounded rather annoyed. "Mari be nice." Reprimanded another voice. As Harry came to the side driveway he saw six broomsticks. On the very last broomstick was a blonde girl in a green over shirt on top of an orange striped shirt. She also had the family's golden eyes. On a broomstick right next to her was a brown haired boy where baggy cargo shorts slightly past his knees. He was also a plain forest green shirt. He didn't look as if he was part of the family. He had red hair and warm brown eyes. "Um, Hi. You must be Mari and Dane." Said Harry. "Got that right peepers." Said the girl folding her arms and leaning back. It wasn't such a smart idea because the instant she leaned back the broomstick tipped and she fell off. Harry and Dane started laughing. "It's not funny," said Mari turning the broomstick the right way and trudging into the house teeth grinding. "She sounds pretty angry. Mari came crashing into the house and straight to Remus. "Dad! I thought you said we were going to only be here for a sec." Said Mari arms still folded. "Oh no, I see trouble" sighed Jessie as she saw Mari come storming up. "Remus is too soft with the kids he punish they and they always get what they want I might have to intervene because Mari being the oldest is used to him being a snoosh and reaps all the benefits the twins don't as much because they have each other and Dane came this fall as a worker boy but they've become very close friends." Said Jessie as Lily and Annie asked her why. Jessie quickly left. "Mari, your father and I are visiting friends we haven't seen in over twelve years and were going to stay as long as we need too, now why don't you go play with Dane and Harry." Said Jessie, Mari looked appalled "Mother I'm eleven we talk, chat, hang, chill, never play" said Mari fastly as she stormed out of the house towards Harry and Dane.   
"Hi, I'm Dane Rae I work for Mari and her family. I help them with the farm work." Said Dane extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry shaking Dane's hand. "Have you heard of a place named Hogwarts?" asked Dane shifting from foot to foot uneasily. "Yeah, I'm gonna go there September first for school" replied Harry smiling. "So Am I! This is so cool!" exclaimed Dane he uneasiness instantly vanishing. "What's so cool?" asked Mari coming into the driveway. "Well, Harry's going to Hogwarts too!" said Dane. "Are you gonna go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Mari nodded "Marie and Maury can already do magic though! They know more than me!" whined Mari sitting down on the warm asphalt. "Bugger" replied Harry. "Harry! Mari! Dane! Come on inside it's getting Dark!" called James. "Coming" called Harry. "Now we each have some friends for our new school, we'll stick together thought thick and thin," said Harry sticking his hand out in front of him. "Yeah!" said Mari setting her's on top of Harry's. "We'll be a super team! But, what should we call ourselves?" asked Dane setting his hand on top of Mari's. "Uh, how about the Maurders?" asked Harry. "Sounds good to me," replied Dane. Mari nodded. "THE MAURADERS!" Shouted Harry, Dane and Mari, flinging their hands up.  



	3. I did what?!

The train station  
Smicc: Sorry it took so long i promise the next one will be up sooner  
izy: she started high school this year and has and overwhelming amount of homework  
Smicc: also so i'm in marching band so we have to play at the home games   
izy:anyhoo  
smicc: don't own much i already said what i own...anyways, please read and review  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Sirus! Annie!" yelled James waving to them. Annie turned back and yelled over her shoulder as she and Sirus came over. A few seconds after they got there, two bright eyed and perky 11 year olds walked over. The girl smiled and winked at Harry. The boy did the same. Harry backed away. Kit eyed Sirus uneasily and hid behind her brother. James just shook his head. "So are these your kids?" Lily asked Annie. "Yes Sarah (Points to the blonde haired girl), Shawn (points to the blonde boy) and Sasa-" she said as she started to point to the other side of Shawn. "Sarah, where's your sister?" sighed Annie. "You mean my triplet that's the black sheep of the family?" questioned the perky girl. "Be nice we can just make her not a triplet and we can be twins," said Shawn. They both smiled at their mother and replied "Haven't seen her since we got here". "Sirus what if she stuck on the muggle side!" gasped Annie. "Huh?" asked Sirus who had been paying no attention at all. "Sasami's missing!" Annie spun around on her tiptoes looking through the crowd for the missing girl. Just then a very smug looking girl walked up. "What's with mom?" she asked Sarah. "Oh they just think your missing," replied Sarah perkily. "Um, Ann, Sasami's here" said Sirus noticing his other daughter had walked up. "Sasami I was so worried don't ever do that again," cried Annie embracing the raven-haired girl. "Geez, I can figure out how to get through a barrier. "It's to keep out muggles or dimwits in their case," said Sasami eyeing her triplets. "Children these kids are Harry and Kit. "I'm eleven and Kit's ten," said Harry. "Really?" asked pair of girls from behind Kit we're ten too!" they replied. "Cool!" said Kit. "Go play tag or something" said Harry waving them off annoyed. Dane and Mari walked up as they waved at Harry. "Ah, Remus Jessie allow me to introduce my kids." Said Sirus in a British tone." Sarah, Shawn and Sasami" said Sirus pointing to he kids. "This is my daughter Mari, Dane Rae and the twins that ran off were Marie and Maury." Said Jessie introducing her kids. Sarah ran forward and grasped Mari's hand. "I can tell were going to be great friends," she said passionately. Mari yanked her hand away. "We're going to be best buddies," Shawn said to Dane looking him over inch by inch. Dane backed away. The train whistle blew shrilly. The adult's, Shawn and Sarah started over to the train. Mari quickly and furiously wiped her hand on Dane's shirtsleeve while he tried to strangle himself. Harry and Sasami started laughing as they picked up their trunks and hurried to the train.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
On the train   
"I didn't think mom was ever gonna let me go." Said Harry as he stepped onto the train. "No kidding," replied Mari. "Well at least your mom doesn't always blame you if anything goes wrong." Said Sasami. "You weren't threatened to get A's like I was before we got here," said Dane. Harry opened a compartment door to reveal a gangly red head boy looking out the window. "Mind if we join you?" asked Dane. The boy looked at him and smiled. "Nah be my guest" he replied. Hey all pilled in and stored their trunks. "I'm Mari Lupin, This is Dane Rae, Sasami Black, and Harry Potter" said Mari introducing everyone. "Your Harry Potter!" exclaimed the boy. Harry nodded not understanding why he was so special. "Your really the Harry Potter that defeated you know who?" asked the boy. "No I didn't defeat anyone named you know who." Said Harry. The boy stared at him in disbelief. No one else made eye contact. "Did I miss something?" asked Harry. "Um, when you were only three months old you survived a curse that has killed everyone else to come against it, and it rebounded to kill the evilest wizard…Voldermort, or as most people call him you know who," said Mari barely audible as she looked at the ground.   



End file.
